


The State Fair

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [8]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Candy, Doofus Rick is adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Painting, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partly based on real life events, Pretzels, State Fair, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader and Zeta-7 go to the fair





	The State Fair

Friday was the best day out of the week.

Another whole day with your favorite scientist. He had called the day before and told you to be prepared for the cold weather, and dress warmly. Assuming you two were going out to the market, or perhaps to glance at the small shops in the next town over, you put on a lovely, gray sweater dress, with white tights, and your little brown boots. When you heard his characteristic knock, you opened the door, and saw him dressed in a blue cardigan, white button down shirt, striped tie, and gray flat cap on his head. You invited him in for a cup of coffee, ready to hear where it was you two were going.

Dressed the way he was, you wondered if he had somewhere fancy in mind. You danced about the kitchen in your excitement, your voice almost a purr when you handed him his coffee. He scratched the back of his neck, took a sip, and asked in a soft voice if you'd like to go to the fair. The fair? You hadn't gone to the fair in years, never really had much of a desire to after dad died, but Rick thought it would be lovely, so you agreed.

* * *

As you had expected, it was overcrowded, people were smoking heavily, and you couldn't eat most of the food. Wide eyed, he took in the sights, awestruck as though it were the first time. There was the exhibits, the random actors who walked around on break, the guys on stilts who waved as you passed. Rick clapped at little sideshows, waved at the small children who smiled up at him, and was eager to watch cooking demonstrations.

You weren't so easily impressed considering you had seen it all before. Dad used to drag you out every year, just so you could be his little helper at the agricultural demonstrations. You were familiar with the kind of people who would go to these things, but you were softened by Ricks approach to the place. He saw everything through nostalgia goggles, and it was heartwarming.

Zeta-7 gave it his all when he participated in all those little games where you'd answer a trivia question and get a cheap freebie or prize. He'd impress the people who tried to sell him something with his personable nature, and gentle smiles. You assumed they were used to dealing with ignorant patrons who ate up every lie thrown at them, but they genuinely seemed to respect Rick, even if he didn't want to buy a three hundred dollar skin cream.

After an hour, Zeta-7 had a reusable bag full of goodies, his face painted like a butterfly, and half a pretzel in his hand. You on the other hand wondered why you two had dressed up so well. It was obvious, that those who attended these events were more casual, and with Zeta-7 looking like Mr. Roger's, it made you feel bad when people mistakenly said that they thought your father was cute. Seriously, it was getting annoying after the tenth time, but Rick just let them think what they wanted to. Why couldn't you just focus on the positives?

It might have been since there was so much going on, and it was hard to focus on one thing.It seemed like everyone was out trying to sell you something, give you a sample, or bumped into you. You weren't that great at avoiding people who walked by, and while Rick was off getting cotton candy, you were trying not to get lost in the sea of people. All around were families and their children, throwing little tantrums here and there. Old women pushing their husbands on wheelchairs, teenagers, smiling, having fun, and kissing.

You sighed at the sight of couples holding hands, as though they were glued to each other, shared smiles, flirtatious glances. Must be nice you thought, but it was alright. There was a time and a place for that, and right now wasn't the time. Instead, you'd watch Rick gasp in excitement, or point to some attraction.

It was nice watching Zeta-7 have fun, checking out the vendors and their goods. He encouraged you to try a pair of sunglasses he thought would look nice on you, and you giggled when he tried on cowboy hats which complimented his skin tone. You were happy when you found a stand which had vegetarian options, and when Zeta-7 shared his cone full of apple cider donuts. All throughout, he looked upon you with such affection, and it weighed heavily upon your heart.

How long had it been since he had the chance to share these moments with anyone?

With the enthusiasm in which he approached everything you two did together, it hurt to think of how things were before you came along. Perhaps, Zeta-7 had waited a long time before he could share these moments with someone. There were times when you wanted to ask if there was ever someone else, who had been dear, who would talk to him, and share in his activities, but you hadn't the nerve. If he didn't tell you, perhaps it was for the best. What mattered was that you were here, with him, actually having fun.

When he asked if you'd like to see the petting zoo, you couldn't help but smile. The thought of him with cute baby animals was something you weren't about to miss.

* * *

You wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. There was no question on your mind as to the safety, or reliability of its operator, but you had to ride it. Everywhere you two had walked, you could see it taunting you, begging you to ride it. Though, with the length of the lines, it didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. You didn't want to tell Rick, but he suspected that you were eager to go on some of the rides, and presented you with a vip pass.

You were shocked, glancing between him and the pass. When you said nothing, he frowned and apologized if you were disappointed, and all you could do was pull him down by the collar and give him a scene stealing kiss. His cap fell, his tight lips softened with your tender movement. You are careful not to smudge his face paint, and he held on tightly to his bag of candy. He tasted like blue raspberry, almost sickeningly sweet, but you needed to taste him for a minute before letting him go.

His shaky breath, flaming cheeks, and nervous lip bite were going to be the death of you. Damn, you could do that all over again, but that would be pushing it. His flat cap did not go unforgotten. You dusted it off, arranged it on his head, and kissed his forehead, apologizing if you had embarrassed him. Not at all, he smiled sheepish, just surprised.

Public displays of affection weren't exactly Zeta-7s thing, but his light chuckle, along with a light blush almost made it difficult not to kiss him again. You thanked him, and he took your hand, gave it a firm squeeze and continued walking as though he were the luckiest man in the world. People gave you funny looks, some were warmed, others gave Zeta-7 venomous looks, but he smiled down at you, and you held on a fraction tighter. You didn't know if he wanted to ride all the rollercoasters with you, or just the merry-go-round by himself, but you were going to find out. Despite the many things you disliked about the fair, you were happy to do them, because it was nicer when it was with Rick.

 


End file.
